Angelic Faces
by Chustang
Summary: Mikael and Yuusuke are in for a suprise when a bowl of vanilla pudding affects more than just hunger and they find themselves in desperate need of... chew toys? PG for implied yaoi and shounen ai. My first tennimon ficcy!


Angelic Faces Chapter 1 - Of Lemons and Lists Angelic Faces   
By Chustang 

Chapter 1   
"Of Lemons and Lists"   
  
  


"Pudding?? All of this happened because Raphael-sama decided to taste some…pudding?"   
Mikael turned eyes as wide and gold as coins at the angelic face sitting down at his feet, adopted squeaky guitar toy still lost in stubby puppy teeth. The halo perched above its head shined brighter than usual. All too familiar dark red eyes, which caught the lights even under the table and shone a vivid violet, stared sadly yet blissfully gazed up into his own. They cried, "Play with me!" just as he had before said in those angel eyes, only smothered with the mystery they possessed. Now there was nothing held back. He wanted Mikael to pay attention to him, not to talk about important things, just play tug-a-war or scratch his ears, and it was blurted in those eyes.   
Mikael shuddered. It felt like that little red puppy was hypnotizing him. From behind, the clumsy yellow pup gave the red one a puppy-style glomp and he replied by yipping, and engaging in a bit of playful roughhousing.   
He looked back up to the demon family around him, gazing confusedly at the green-haired Ruka as she explained, "Yep. It has to be, from what evidence we have. Mama sent Noelle out of the kitchen for a moment to clean up her mess, and she went out to the yard, holding her bowl of vanilla pudding. Next thing we knew, we had a puppy and so did you. Besides, we found this." Leaning down to the floor beside the long dining table, the young mecha genius squeaked in effort and placed a bowl, about sloppy vanilla cream spitting over the edge, onto the table, causing it to quake with the weight. And, poking like driftwood out of the pudding sea, was a flat, toy-like animal with an embarrassed face and closed eyes. It looked like a toy a child would pull behind them, string in hand. With sad cat face, and stick legs, it was apparently another minion.   
Yuusuke, who sat between Gabriel and Ruka, instantly rose from his chair, face a bit red. He had been reluctant to allow Noelle to call him her husband, not to mention those messy glomps, but clearly he must return some of the feelings, as he had been upset since the whole ordeal had started. Brown eyes sharp and narrowed, he said urgently to the flushed minion, who could probably fit in the palm of his hand, "Alright, did you do this?"   
2-D face still blurred with crimson embarrassment, the cat toy nodded, giving a squeak.   
"Well turn them back!"   
It shook its head, still decorated in Noelle's white pudding.   
Mama's hand went to her mouth, ruby-colored eyes misty and confused through her gold bangs, while Papa let his jaw drop, anger bubbling slowly as his fist tightened. The entire family kind of paused, jaws loosening, then all them gave slightly hostile eyes to the minion solidified with intransigence, which, at the Technicolor array staring it down, seemed to falter a bit.   
Yuusuke, appalled almost, crawled up on the table and snatched the toy minion from the vanilla slop and held it up to his face. Fear apparent through the things pudding-splashed face, it squeaked as he asked, "Why not?"   
It squeaked once again, shaking its head, and the family responded with groans, boiling tempers, and impatience.   
Yuusuke clutched the thing tighter, pleading now, just anything to reverse that damn spell. "Why… why won't you just do it…"   
  
  
  


** Previous **   
  
  
  


"Jasmine jelly…" he mused to himself in his sleep, still in the slurred limbo between dreams and consciousness. Still wrapped in sheets, he rolled sleepily to find a void where warmth had recently been. Struggling from the black ink of unconsciousness, he murmured something and leisurely fanned his feathers out to catch the peach morning sunlight.   
"Raphael-sama?"   
"Hmm… yes, Mikael?" Raphael hummed, still half-asleep.   
"Uh… why are lemons on the grocery list?"   
Suddenly, he was fully awake, just as his arm found nothing in the sleek white sheets. He blinked open his eyes, welcomed by the room painted in pastels by the sunrise, and found those vibrant amber eyes in an instant, surprised to be confronted with a fully dressed and awake Mikael. The angel, lying on his stomach, with pillow clutched to chest, locked eyes with his koibito and cocked his head curiously. "Come back to bed. It's too early to leave, Kael-san…" Raphael said, as his lone wing fluttered welcomingly, delicately lifting the sheets.   
"Don't call me Kael-san, please Raphael-sama," Mikael replied, standing beside the futon in the peach-lit room. The slip of paper still in his hand was filled with the groceries, mostly in his own handwriting. But at the very bottom, in very fancy writing, was 'lemons.'   
Violet eyes still misty and drowsy, he said seductively, barely raising his voice, "Should I call you what I did last night, hmm?"   
Mikael blushed instantly. "No!"   
Raphael just shot back a smile. He reached lazily to the side, recovering the small purple flower from where he'd abandoned it and smelling it. In true seductive fashion, he brought it to his lips. "You sure? I quite vividly remember you had a name for me."   
Heat flushed his face and Mikael just returned to the original topic, before the conversation led back down into bed. "The fridge is empty, Raphael-sama. I'm going to go to the store, okay?"   
A bit of disappointment fluttered in the one-winged angel's expression, but it was short-lived and the same good-natured light came to his eyes. Raphael drew in a deep breath, smiling at the cute face his partner held as the dawn light danced on his skin, and succumbed to Mikael to tone down the flirt and allow him from his side for a minute. "Alright."   
The aqua-haired boy just sighed and smiled back. With gorgeous amber eyes turned toward the list again, Mikael pursed his lips for a moment and looked down to the futon again. "What are the lemons for anyway, Raphael-sama?"   
He gave that smile back, reserved for midnight and him, spiced with mischievousness. Mikael knew what that meant.   
"I guess I'll find out later…" he remarked to himself, that discreet pink tint returning to his cheeks and he turned from his koibito and first checked his pockets for money. "I'll be back in a bit."   
Raphael just pursed his lips, watching Mikael walk out, and then looked at the clock.   
7:12.   
The store opens at 9…   


TBC   



End file.
